


Down on the Farm

by Sinfully_Lustful_Darling



Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Teen Romance, Teenage Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 01:43:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16944618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinfully_Lustful_Darling/pseuds/Sinfully_Lustful_Darling
Summary: What happens when friendship begins to change into something more?





	Down on the Farm

I’ve known Tom and his parents since we were kids. I met him the first day of school and we became fast friends. I was the quiet, shy one and he was the loud, goofy one. I lived with my Mom and one of my Aunts but I was at the Hiddleston’s Farm all the time. His mom took me under her wing and taught me how to cook, sew and even do some of the chores around the farm, all the while my Mother and Aunt were strictly interested in their craft shop in town. I had absolutely no interest in that as I was not of the crafty inclination. I would help Tom with some of his chores so we could get done faster, then go play in the woods or tease the farm animals even though we weren’t supposed to, it was fun.

That was how we grew up, I for the most part lived at the Hiddleston’s and Tom and I had a bond that grew with each passing day…until we reached Junior High School. That was when Tom became popular and I was tossed to the curb with the other outcasts. I didn’t play sports, I wasn’t pretty enough to be a cheerleader, I wasn’t artistic, I just sang in the choir and played flute in the band. Tom excelled at everything he tried, mainly because of all the farm work. I still went over to the Hiddleston’s, but spent more time with Mrs. Hiddleston learning how to cook some of her favorites. I ended up eating with them, sometimes Tom would be there, sometimes not because of practices.

One evening after supper, I was sitting on the porch swing reading a book when I heard a voice behind me.

“Don’t you have a home to go to?” I looked up and met eyes with Tom.

“What is that supposed to mean? Of course I do!”

“Then maybe you should go. People are starting to talk about us. That we are…together because you’re here all the time.”

“That…bothers you?”

“Yes. You’re ruining my reputation.” I slammed my book down with an audible thump.

“You’re  _reputation!_  Jesus, Tom, since when has that EVER mattered to you?!”

“It matters now! Why don’t you go back to your Mum and Aunt’s, I’m sure they would love to actually have you home for once in their lives.” He spun on his heel and walked back in the house, leaving me with tears in my eyes and my mouth hanging open.

I stopped talking to him after that day, stopped going over to his house and generally avoided any contact with his family at all. Mrs. Hiddleston called one night to see if I was alright, that was when I told her what happened. She apologized and told me if I ever wanted to come by, she had more things she would like to show me. That was how our lives went on for a little while…until my Mom and Aunt decided we were moving to another town so they could expand their business. I had to start over, new school, making new friends, everything until I was a Junior in High School. They saw I was miserable so they moved back to our old house and sent me back to my old school.

The following day, I went over to the Hiddleston’s. I knocked on the door and Mrs. Hiddleston answered.

“Hello, Mrs. Hiddleston. I’m back home.”

“Meg? Is that really you?” I nodded as she hugged me. “How are you, love?”

“Better now. I start going to school on Monday, I hope I’m not too far behind.”

“You shouldn’t be, they just started. Come on in, I’m making a peach pie that is to die for.” I smiled as we fell back into our routine, she tells me what I need to do and I go through each one carefully.

“How is…”

“Tom? He’s doing fine. He’s at practice right now. He should be coming home in an hour or two.” She opened the oven door and I placed the pie inside. “Would you like to stay for dinner?”

“No, Ma'am. I am not ready to see him just yet and my Mom and Aunt are expecting me to make supper. Thanks to you I’ve become a really good cook.” I smiled.

“I’m sure you’ll see him at school then.” When the pie was done, we took it out and she put it in a basket. “Here, take this home for dessert. I already have one I made a few hours ago for our dinner.”

“Thank you.” I hugged her goodbye and headed back to my place, hoping to catch a glance of Tom on the road since we’re both old enough to drive. Unfortunately, I didn’t catch a glimpse…maybe tomorrow.

Monday rolled around and I got ready for school. The Principal showed me around  the day before and I gathered all of my books and headed down the road. I found a parking spot close and walked over to my locker, putting my things in and heading for homeroom. I walked in the door and there he was, sitting at the table, laughing with his friends. I tried not to stare but my hormones made it next to impossible. His hair was still a curly mop, just longer, his eyes were a beautiful shade of blue and I knew by now he would be towering over me. I found a seat at the table in front of him and quickly sat down as one of his friends caught my eye.

“Hey, look, the new girl is here.” He stood up, then moved onto the stool next to mine. “I’m Jeremy. What’s your name, sweetness?” I turned towards Tom’s direction.

“Meg.” I watched Tom’s eyes widen and his mouth drop open as I sent him a smirk, turned around and proceeded to ignore him and talk to Jeremy.

It went on like that for the rest of our Junior year and into our Senior year. Tom dated other people, I actually dated Jeremy, one because he was nice and two it pissed Tom off. Finally after Graduation, there was a huge get together at the Hiddleston’s. By this time, Jeremy and I had went our separate ways so I was going to the party alone. I decided to arrive early to see if Mrs. Hiddleston needed any help with the food preparations. I was standing in the kitchen when Tom came barreling down the stairs.

“Mum…do we have enough…” He caught sight of me and stopped dead in his tracks. “Meg…you’re here early.”

“I came by to help your Mom.”

“Oh.” He ran his hand over the back of his neck as he blushed.

“What was that you were wondering about, Tom?”

“Nothing, I’ll go out to the barn and look myself.” I stood there in the kitchen putting the finishing touches on one of the many pies when we heard a noise that continued for a while.

“Tom must be out chopping firewood. Why don’t you take him some lemonade and water, it’s humid and I don’t want him getting dehydrated.”

I went to the refrigerator and got out the lemonade and water, filled two pitchers, found two glasses, filled the ice bucket, put it on a tray and headed towards the barn. I heard the sounds of Tom grunting as the ax hit the wood, the splintering and falling of the logs. Hearing those noises made my pants wetter than the condensation on the glasses. I rounded the corner and saw Tom, shirtless, sweating, gritting his teeth with every swing. His muscles in his back flexing with every section of wood he picked up and tossing more into the pile. My breath hitched when he turned around and locked eyes with me, an errant curl falling against his forehead as he wiped his brow with his glove, smearing dirt across his forehead.

“Hi.”

“I brought lemonade or water. Your Mom was worried you would get dehydrated.” I walked over and sat it on the nearby picnic table. I felt heat radiating onto my back when I noticed he was right over my shoulder, reaching for the water pitcher and pouring a glass.

“Mmmmm, thank you.” He sat down, patting the spot beside him. “Sit, I think we need…no, we have to talk. We should have done this 6 years ago but I was to much of a jackass.”

“Talk about what? The fact of the matter that night you basically told me to never come back or acknowledge the fact we knew one another because it was ‘hurting your reputation.'” I watched his face as he winced, remembering that comment.

“Yeah…about that. I’m so sorry, I don’t know what came over me. After I found out you had left, I was devastated. I had no idea if you were going to come back, if you would ever talk to me…then all the sudden, there you are, in my homeroom and then dating my best friend…I know it will probably take a while, but can you find it in your heart to forgive me?”

“I’m sure if I look deep enough, I can find some way.” I smiled as I moved the curl back in place.

“Is Jeremy coming tonight?” I shook my head.

“I don’t know, we broke up a few months before Graduation.” I took a huge drink of my water and felt some of it go down my chin and over my chest. “Holy shit, that’s cold!” I turned and looked as he started laughing. “It’s not funny, Hiddleston.” I grabbed a few ice cubes out of the bucket and shoved them down his pants, watching him jump up and try to get them out made me double over with laughter. I suddenly felt a hand grabbing my wrist. I looked up to see his blue eyes glittering with fire and hunger.

“Come with me. Now.” He pulled me up into the barn loft and held me against him, moved my hair off my shoulder and started kissing my neck. “You want to know something?”

“Mhm.” I purred.

“I’ve wanted to do this for years.” He slid his hands underneath my shirt, cupping my breasts, teasing my nipples until they were hard. He spun me toward him, crashing his lips against mine as my shirt was tossed across the loft. I slid my hands in his jeans and found nothing but bare skin. I moaned as he smiled knowingly. “I figured you would be coming early, so we would have time to finish before everyone gets here.”

After some heavy petting and teasing, I was gently laid down in the hay with him over top of me, his hard cock sliding slowly into me as I bit my lip to keep from crying out so we wouldn’t be discovered. We took turns, him on top, then me riding him, all of our pent up feelings for one another finally coming out in this moment. I grabbed onto the hay as my orgasm claimed me. He couldn’t hold back and came with a loud growl. Once we were sated, we laid there, curled up together. I was petting his chest and he was kissing my forehead.

We redressed and came out of the barn, his arm wrapped around me as I caught a glimpse of his Mom in the kitchen window, smiling. The party was a great time, everyone sat around the bonfire or throughout the farmland, singing, dancing and many other things.  The party lasted long into the morning and the sunrise found Tom and I in the back of his pickup, wrapped in nothing but a blanket, sharing our first of many morning kisses.

“So, was I worth the wait?” He asked as I smiled sleepily while placing a kiss on the end of his nose.

“Definitely.”


End file.
